1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the inclination of the light axis of a headlamp for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The headlamps of a motor vehicle or car are needed to light ahead the car in such a way that the driver can drive the car without hindrance and that the light of headlamps of the car which is driven by the driver cannot dazzle those who drive cars coming up on the reverse lane.
The headlamps attached to the car in the course of car assembly are therefore aiming-adjusted to exactly direct their light axes ahead so as not to dazzle the drivers who drive cars coming up on the reverse lane but to achieve easy driving. The inclination of the light axes of the headlamps change, however, depending upon the carrying conditions such as number of persons boarded and weight of cargo loaded. Namely, they are shifted upward when a heavy cargo is loaded on the back of the car but downward when it is loaded on the front of the car. When they are shifted upward, they dazzle those who drive cars coming up on the reverse lane, while they are shifted downward the driver who drives the car feels it uneasy to drive the car because they are forced to light relatively near and ahead the car.
The conventional headlamp for motor vehicles is therefore provided with a device for adjusting the inclination of the light axis to return the light axis to its previously-set position when it is shifted upward or downward from its previously-set position, depending upon various changes of car condition.
As disclosed by the British Pat. No. 2,089,958, for example, there is conventionally well known a device for adjusting the inclination of the light axis wherein the aiming and levelling mechanisms are housed in a casing to form a unit. The device of this type is however located at the back of the headlamp and the operation of hand operating section for carrying out the aiming adjustment is also done from the back of the headlamp.
When the aiming adjustment is carried out in the case of this type device wherein the hand operating section is operated like this from the back of the headlamp, it is needed that the bonnet of the bar is opened to do the adjusting work in the engine room. However, the engine room is filled with various parts such as the engine, battery, radiator cooling fan, and fan belt, thereby making it troublesome to do the adjusting work. In addition, it may happen that those who do the adjusting work in the complicated engine room contact the battery and are struck by electric shock.